


A cure for nightmares

by Latent_Thoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Good Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Loki - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki helps, Loki-centric, Loki/OFC - Freeform, Loki/original female character - Freeform, Loki/reader - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, OFC has nightmares, OFC needs a hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: A sweet Loki/Reader One-Shot based on a prompt by Imagine-Loki Tumblr.Prompt/Summary: Imagine Loki hears you having a nightmare in the Avengers Tower and the only other Avenger in the tower is Bruce, and he knows you hate disturbing Bruce so he offers to help calm you down and surprisingly you accept his offer of help.





	

You had gone to bed after going through your usual ritual of meditation, as thoroughly as you could have. Still, the nightmare came for you.

You knew it was a dream only, and still, you couldn't break free of it. It was horrible. Monsters and destruction, death and hurt, all packed into your conscience courtesy of the nature of your work.

Working with the Avengers, living in the Avengers' Tower, and facing almost daily threats to life would do that to anyone.

The meditation helped, but it couldn't erase the memories of almost dying, or the injuries either you or someone close to you suffered. But you were an agent, and you were trained for these eventualities. So you had to put up a strong front and persevere.

Thus, as the nightmare went on and on in your head, you suffered through it and waited for it to end.

But the monsters kept chasing you, and the sense of panic permeated throughout your being. You tried to run and cope, you tried to keep the screams muffled, but didn't work out.

You woke up screaming, with your whole body trembling as if caught in a seizure.

A soft knock at your door startled you further, and you groaned lightly, dreading seeing anyone in this state.

Slowly, you approached the door, wondering who it might be. Most of the Avengers were gone, on different missions across the world. You knew Bruce was still here, working at the lab, but other than that, you didn't know exactly who else was still staying at the tower.

You kind of wanted it to be Bruce, because his gentle nature always had a calming effect on you. He had helped you with panic attacks earlier, and talking to him did make you feel much better. Still, you didn't want to impose on him with such regularity, especially knowing that he was working on something important right now.

You opened the door slowly, half expecting it to be Bruce, but it was someone else… someone who might even be called the opposite of Bruce—Loki.

Instinctively, you stiffened upon seeing the tall demigod. You had never really had much interaction with him, and his past deeds had been notorious enough to discourage you from trying it.

But here he was, standing at your door, looking every bit as hesitant you were.

"Do you need something?" you asked in a shaky voice, the nightmare still fresh in your mind.

"I…" he began, frowning as he regarded you. "I heard you screaming."

You smacked a hand against your forehead, feeling so embarrassed that you wanted the floor to swallow you up whole.

"Yeah, well, nightmares." You shrugged, wanting to look casual about it all. "Sorry to disturb you."

He shook his head. "No, I didn't mean it in that manner. I wanted to make sure that you were fine."

"I'm fine," you muttered, wanting to end this awkward conversation.

"Are you sure? You neither sound nor look convincing."

"No, I'm not fine!" you cried out suddenly, the stress getting the best of you. "Do you have a magic spell for treating PTSD? If not, then please leave me be."

His eyes widened in surprise, and then he averted them from you. "I'd have a much improved sleep as well if I had such a spell at my disposal."

You observed him closely as he spoke, and he looked haunted. It was as if he was mirroring you.

"I know that you talk to Bruce about what ails you, and it calms you greatly. But at the same time, you do not want to pull him away from his work." He clasped his hands behind his back and stared ahead in deep thought. "I thought… I thought to offer you an ear, just the way Bruce does."

Your jaw dropped in surprise. Loki, the reclusive resident of the tower was offering help to you? For a moment, you thought you were still dreaming.

Taking your continued silence as rejection, Loki's shoulders hunched a bit as he spoke. "I understand your reservations. I'll make myself scarce if you wish it. I won't bother you again."

He turned to leave and you grabbed his arm to stop him. "No! Please stay. I'm sorry I was rude. It's just… I still feel shaken."

Loki gave you a slight smile of understanding as you led him inside your living quarters.

The conversation began with sharing your various harrowing experiences through the myriad missions you had been in. Loki listened intently and encouraged you to let it out. However, letting it out wasn't really working this time round. Your stress was only mounting.

After telling him about an especially bad experience, you felt yourself falling apart. Tears streamed down your eyes as the bad memories assaulted your mind. They had fed a lot of your nightmares and it was hard to cope.

Suddenly, you found yourself engulfed in a tender embrace. You had always responded a bit negatively to hugs or touches, but somehow, this felt right. Loki wasn't being pushy or crowding you in any way. He seemed to instinctively know about your boundaries.

Slowly, his hand rubbed up and down your back as he let you cry against his chest. Not once did he tell you stop crying or to be tough. He just let you be.

"This, too, shall pass," he said at last, having been quiet all this while. "I don't want to sugar coat it by saying that it will be easy. It's never easy, and the night terrors keep coming back to haunt you with a vengeance."

He was talking from experience, it was clearly written on his striking face.

"But it does get better eventually, right?" you asked, looking up into his eyes.

"It will. You're strong and you will come out even stronger," he replied, staring intently into your eyes. "I know the night terrors haunt you badly, but when you face their sources in reality, you're always brave and full of courage. It's a sure indication that eventually, you'll conquer them in your dreams as well."

Yes, he didn't sugar coat the truth, but he said such things to you which even Bruce hadn't. It made you feel a little less broken. You felt like you could become whole again and it gave you hope.

You had never imagined that Loki would be this kind, but here was, helping in you with patience and insight.

For a moment, your imagination ran wild. Your gaze dropped to his lips and you wondered what they'd feel like against yours. It may have been because of the giddy elation you were suddenly feeling, but it was a strong urge and you were having a hard time ignoring it.

Loki seemed to sense your inner struggle as well, as his eyes traveled down your face to fix on your lips. They lingered for a moment, and you saw his eyes darken, but then he looked away repentantly.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, still looking away from you, even though his hand still rubbed along your spine, keeping you calm.

"I do. Do you do this often?" You sounded a little breathless, and you chalked it up to the unexpected desire you were feeling right now.

"Do what?" He looked back at you with a perplexed expression.

"Help others like me."

His ears grew a bit red as he tried to answer. "I… do not. It's just that you live next to my chambers, and I could hear you. I have seen you struggle with it for some time, and tonight, I somehow gathered the wits to approach you."

"But you were hesitant," you recalled, remembering the awkwardness you both had shown at the time.

His ears grew even redder now. "I usually don't initiate conversations. It's no secret to me that I'm not liked by anyone here, and for good reason."

It was true. Even you hadn't liked him initially, but then again, you hadn't even tried to get to know him at all. You supposed everyone had been the same way with him, keeping him at a distance because they weren't sure what to make of him.

After all, he had once tried to take over the world. But somehow, he didn't even remotely resemble the Loki of that time. It was as if they were both different entities.

Loki sighed, bringing your attention back to the present. "I'd understand if you still don't prefer my company. Right now, I know that you welcomed my offer of help because you were essentially out of other options. I'd endeavour to not intrude upon—"

"Loki," you interrupted him, grasping his hand. "I don't hate you."

"That's reassuring to hear." He smirked at you, but it was an attempt to hide his pained expression, which you had caught before he could cover it up.

"You've been actively saving lives ever since you joined the Avengers here, why would you be hated?"

"For my past. No amount of good I could do would erase that," he stated bitterly.

Your hand tightened around his. "Loki, the other Avengers have had their share of some really bad decisions as well, but it doesn't take away from their heroic acts of the present. Same goes for you."

"You really believe that?" he seemed genuinely shocked by you assessment, which, in a way, was heartbreaking in itself.

You nodded, and then pushed up against him to brush your lips against his. It was a light touch, but it was enough to light a spark inside you.

Loki pulled back, looking even more surprised, if that were even possible. Your name passed his lips in a pleading whisper.

You were about to ask him if your advances had displeased him, when he grasped your chin and tipped your head up to kiss you properly. Warmth flooded into your body, even though his lips were cool. You moved your mouth against him languorously, savouring the intimate sensation.

When he pulled away this time, it wasn't in surprise or shock, but with a pleasant smile that seemed to light up the whole room.

"I'd really like it if you keep visiting me, nightmares or no nightmares," you said, returning his smile with your own.

"I cannot even imagine refusing you," he confessed, proceeding to capture your lips in another intoxicating kiss.

He remained with you throughout the night, holding you in his arms as you discussed things other than nightmares for a change. And when you fell asleep once again, not a single nightmare greeted you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was an enjoyable read.


End file.
